It is common in the electrical art to connect batteries to various types of loads using an electrical control system. Electrical motors are a non-limiting example of typical loads. There may be a potential hazard if the DC polarity is accidentally reversed or a ground connection to the motor controller is interrupted. Some systems include safety circuits as part of the controller. Such circuits are generally known as load control and protection systems.